


Memory Miracle

by Kuugenthefox



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuugenthefox/pseuds/Kuugenthefox
Summary: Twelve years later, Emiru realizes that the new Lulu is not who she has been waiting for. Is there no hope for her?





	Memory Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeliraTelian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeliraTelian/gifts).



Time was complicated. She knew this better than anyone. Better than Hana, better than Saaya, better than Homare. Because for her, time was a cruel thing.

“Emiru, something on your mind? You keep looking right past me.” Saaya turned in her seat, looking where Emiru was looking. _Oh. I see. She looks like her._ “You’ve been dreaming about her again?”

“On and off.”

“Do you still take the sleeping pills?”

“They didn’t help, so I stopped. Don’t want to end up like so many other rock celebs.”

“Does having the tiny Lulu around help at all?” Saaya picked up her spoon and stirred her coffee a little. _I know the answer to this, but still._

“I haven’t seen her in days. I keep remembering the day when my Lulu went back home. I always wake up with bitter thoughts and I project them on her.” Hanging her head, Emiru sighed. “What should I do? I thought that maybe I could bring her _back_ , Saaya. Make this Lulu who I knew. But I know now- No.” Another sigh. “I knew all along if I’m being honest. It won’t work. Lulu was who she was, especially to me, because of who she met and what she experienced. I can’t replicate that. No technology ever will. Nothing short of a miracle will.”

“This Lulu probably doesn’t understand why you’re avoiding her. She might be small but I think she’ll understand if you tell it it’s because she reminds you of someone you can’t get back.”

Emptying her cup, Emiru exhaled slowly and leaned back, her eyes wandering. _A couple. A family. Two teens on a date. Someone waiting. Someone working. Another couple. And Saaya and me. The place is packed as usual._ It was their weekly ritual; to meet here and talk about how Emiru was doing. Losing Lulu had a long lasting effect on her – effects that were not evident until years later.

Sure, she was successful, she had friends and she had tried dating to ‘move on’ - but there was still a gaping hole in her heart that was the shape of her favorite android. But what was she to do? Nothing she tried would fill it, not even for a short while. Sometimes it would keep her awake, sometimes she would mistake a noise, a shadow, clinging to hope that Lulu would show up again.

But she never came. Twelve years and she was still waiting. “The worst thing is that I can’t give up hope. I can’t just resign myself to this reality that I’ll never see **my** Lulu again. I want to see her Saaya. I want to show her what kind of adult I’ve become and I want her to fill this hole that’s inside me.”

“We all know, Emiru. Hana and Homare always ask how you’re doing when they come in for a checkup.”

“How are they doing? Is Hana due soon yet?” Emiru leaned forward, crossed her arms on the table and smiled.

“She’s getting pretty big. Not much longer. Homare is turning into a ball of panic and worries though and I think Hana is getting a little annoyed with her.”

“I can imagine.”

 _I can tell that she wants this too. She wants to have a family, but the person she wants to have it with, is gone._ _Hana, Homare and I thought about it for so long, trying to find a way to at least send Emiru where the girl she loves is, but time has stabilized, has changed. We didn’t think she would end up alone like this. Even though there are friends and friend’s friends around her, she’s alone in a crowd._ “Emiru. Are you sure that-”

“I can’t get used to the new Lulu?” Emiru’s smile waned and she looked straight at Saaya, into her eyes. “If I raise her, trying to shape her into who I knew, she would be almost like a daughter. It wouldn’t be the same and I don’t think it would be something you can condone either.”

“And you still had her created.”

“Lulu deserves to be alive. To exist. Even if this Lulu- no, especially if this Lulu is not shackled by a hole inside of her. I could sugar coat it, but at the end of the day I just don’t want to be around to see someone grow up that looks and sounds like who I love but is not who I love.”

“I’m glad that you’re still making sense. The other day I asked Homare what she would do in your situation and she got really quiet for a long time. You’re suffering but you’re still keeping going.”

“Keeping myself busy is how I get through my day. If I just sit around and do nothing… I’ll end up thinking about her so much. Her voice, her touch, her embrace. I would give my life here up to be with her in a heartbeat. Even if I couldn’t see any of my closest friends or my family again I would go.”

“We all know how strongly you feel about her.”

“I was never one to make it a secret how I feel, not in front of you, Hana and Homare.”

“If we had known-”

“Saaya. Don’t think about ‘if’. I’ve been down that road, it’s not pretty.” Looking at her wristwatch, Emiru sighed and grabbed her purse from the backrest. “I’ll have to go. I’m glad you’re still coming out to see me.”

“You’re the popular celebrity.”

“See you next week.” Taking two steps, the rock star was stopped by her friend.

“Emiru. Even if you can’t let go, we’re still here. There are still **some** things you can be happy about in life.”

“I know. And thanks, Saaya.”

=== A Miracle from Memory ===

“You really think this will work?” Saaya was skeptical at best. “Doctor, is there any basis-”

“None.” Dr. Traum shook his head, three pairs of eyes locked onto him. “But there was no basis for any of this a few years ago. I’ve built an android that can learn to love and grow. It’s a breakthrough in science the likes of which rivals the invention of electricity and the microchip. Organic modulations of artificial compound materials-”

“Doctor, even Saaya doesn’t understand your high-tech babble.” Homare rested her hands on Hana’s shoulders, who was in her final month of pregnancy now.

“Magic is sometimes just technology that we don’t understand.” The scientist smiled. “Did you bring the item I asked for?”

Saaya reluctantly reached into her pocket and took out a small, special something. “I feel like a thief, taking this from her. She barely if ever lets it leave her body.”

“It’s the only thing she’s got that proves Lulu was here with us in the past.” Homare looked at the tiny PreHeart in Saaya’s hand that now changed possession into the scientist’s hand. _But if this can bring her back… Emiru deserves to be happy, just like Hana and I are. It hurts to see her put up a brave face, to go on stage and inspire all those people with her music. Because we know that deep down beneath all that enthusiasm, she’s hurting all on her own, with no cure and just hope for a miracle to cling to. It’s a terrible thing_.

“The Lulu I built was designed to grow and be shaped by her experiences, just as Miss Aisaki wished me to build her. But this will be different. I had to rely on your words, your experiences and descriptions of her – but I do say that this final result appears to be quite accurate.” Standing next to a teenage looking version of Lulu that had a completely blank expression, Dr. Traum looked quite proud of his new achievement.

“Does this one still have the ability to grow?” Saaya stared at the android girl that reminded her intensely of the one she had known a decade ago.

“Indeed she does. But now to put my theory to the test.” Carrying the PreHeart in his hand, he opened a small hatch on the inactive Lulu’s neck which revealed a tiny holding chamber made specifically for the tiny gadget he held. Inserting it, he closed the hatch and waited with bated breath.

But nothing would happen. “Hm… perhaps it requires some sort of activation?”

“You mean like electricity?” Hana asked.

“The device is not powered by electricity. It appears it is either dormant or dead. Or my theory is simply wrong and I will have to return to the drawing board. For now I shall run more tests and-”

“I’m disappointed in you, Saaya.” A voice came suddenly from behind them, a voice belonging to a dear friend of theirs.

“Emiru?! But how? You were out cold-” _I watched her drink enough to put a couple of foreigners out of business for good! How is she awake, much less standing here?_

“Get out.” Emiru didn’t care to answer her questions. “All four of you. Get out. I’m gonna chew you out one by one later. For now I don’t wanna see any of your faces.”

“We tried to-”

“You tried behind my back and on top of that you tricked me. That’s what I’m upset about. Now, **get out**.”

In a matter of minutes, Emiru was left alone in the room with the silent, stoic copy of her past love. Locking the door, turning off the lights, she sat down where Hana had sat, looking at the girl she had loved-, no, still loved so much.

“You’d laugh at me if you saw me like this, Lulu. I know they meant well, but the way they did this… I want to believe in them. I want to believe this will work. But I’m also scared of believing. I spent years believing that I would get you back only to have it blow up in my face.”

Stretching out her legs, Emiru slumped in her chair. “I can’t go through disappointment like that again. I will always love you, always long for you. I had twelve years to think about you. I grew up. I became famous. I helped a scientist make history. I wish I could tell you all about it, show you. But you’re not here. And I’m afraid to believe that will ever change. Getting my hopes up and dashed a second time… I can barely keep it together now.” Looking up at the ceiling, Emiru felt her throat hurt. “I hate crying. I cried so much over you, Lulu. At one time I thought my tears would dry up forever. But every now and then… when I dream about you, I wake up and my tears are still there.”

Just sitting there in silence, afraid to lower her head and look at the inanimate copy again, Emiru fought down her tears and finally forced a smile. “Do you remember? _Loving everyone, the Cure of Love, Cure Amour._ I never became Macherie again after that day. I was afraid that being Macherie without you would… I’m not sure. I never even told Saaya why I am not transforming anymore. I don’t know myself. I think… I think I’m just scared of what I’ll feel if I do transform without you.”

Slowly exhaling, she finally faced the copy again, staring at her lifeless face. “He outdid himself. It looks just like you. It even reminds me a little of you from before – you know. When you were still on the other side of things. But that just makes it harder for me to look at you. I know you’re not in there. Honestly, I don’t know what they were planning. But I’ll tell them to stop. I just… don’t have it in me to believe again.” Pausing for a long time, Emiru slowly got off the chair and stood in front of the android. “I’m taller than you now. It’s funny, you were always so much taller than me. I can do this now.” Patting the empty Lulu’s head, Emiru felt herself tear up again and this time she couldn’t keep it in. Smiling and crying at the same time, she sobbed as she patted Lulu’s head. “Look at me, crying again even though I’m an adult…”

Stopping the head patting, Emiru looked down, fighting to contain her tears, with moderate success. She could still feel them trying to escape, but she kept them inside now. “Patting your head… that’s not what I want to do. But I know if I do what I want to do… I’ll end up all weird. I’ll end up with crazy ideas. And I don’t want to make everyone worry about me. So… this will have to do, Lulu.” Leaning lightly forward, Emiru kissed the android on the forehead and waited.

She waited and waited, for minutes. “Of course… I’m so silly. There’s… nobody in there…” Losing the battle against tears again, Emiru wiped them from her eyes with her sleeve. “Why did you leave me all alone...” Sobbing into her sleeve, Emiru turned away, unable to look at a what-if anymore. “I… I need to go… Please don’t be mad… don’t be mad if I don’t come back. Seeing you but without it being you… I can’t take it.” Rushing to the door, she paused, a last, final defiant moment where she clung to hope. A moment that would not realize that which she sought so much.

The door slammed shut, the lights out, the android left by itself, still unmoving.

Minutes turned into hours and nobody came back. Not Emiru, not Saaya, not Dr. Traum. The lights in the laboratory faded with the vanishing hours and personnel. And finally, the android was all alone, just as Emiru was. Locked away in a room just as the real Lulu was locked away in Emiru’s heart.

But.

There is always a but when magic is involved.

Even here.

Deep at night, deep in the dark, something flickered. Something made a buzzing noise. Something cracked and creaked.

There in the dark, something came to live. Eyes no longer vacant, a mind no longer mere boot frequencies. An experiment no more but a success.

And it spoke. And the words it spoke were the most important words it would ever say. “Emiru… I can hear you.”

=== A Miracle from Memory ===


End file.
